Death and New Beginings
by RabiYuu
Summary: Takes place after the 4th manga! R&R please! Sorry it's taken me forever to update, new chapter soon
1. Default Chapter

I don't own The Demon Ororon.

_It was in the fall of my fifteenth year that my first love died. _

I looked through the rain streaked glass, the heavens cried as I did. I can't help it that I the so called savior fell in love with the Devil no Ororon. His title might have been the king of hell but that's not who he was. He tried so hard to loose all the feelings inside of himself, trying to make himself numb but that is where I came in. I Chiaki was responsible for the death of the devil. I may not have done it with my own hands but I know I could have saved him. I once grew white wings and saved Shiro from the afterlife (first manga) but I couldn't save the one I wanted to grow old with. Tears streaked down my face as I grieved over him as I did many days. A small knock at my door brought me form my thoughts. I wiped my eyes with my sleeves and went to open the door. The girl on the other side studied my face, more than likely noticing my red puffy eyes.

"Chiaki are you ok?"

"Lika, I was just...remembering."

"Remembering? She paused "I understand." there was a brief pause before she continued. "Lets go downstairs dinners ready." She turned from me.

"Lika." She faced me again with a questioning look.

"Do you miss him?"

"Who." she asked with a hint of curiosity. I couldn't bring myself to say Ororon even though it had been three years ago since then.

"Shiro." I lied. Her face displayed the feelings that were in her heart at the mention of the cat demons name her heart broke. Like Ororon Shiro died trying to save me and again the guilt of his death weighed on me heavily, as it did with Lika. After a year had gone by since that day, she confessed to me that she had told him a lie. That saying she was in love Othello was not entirely true.Sure she found him attractive but that was about it. But those feelings dissapeared just like he did. I knew deep down she loved Shiro sure if he was still alive she probably would have murdered him herself hell he wanted to eat her the first time they met.

"What do you think? You know me better than anyone else." I briefly saw the tears she let fall before wipeing them away with the back of her hand.

"I know I just..was... I'm sorry." She smiled at me.

"Hey it's ok knowing Shiro him and Oro..." She stopped catching herself before she could finish. "Listen, Its in the past. I'm not asking you to forget him I just think you should be happy with the time you spent together. Now come down Lucy is probably throwing a tantrum." All I could do was nod and follow her down stairs.

Well that's it for now I will update when at least 5 people have reviewed good or bad!

Thanks eleventy billion...

IceAngel41!


	2. DANB2

Same as all my disclaimers I don't own anything except my plot...and I don't even own that sigh well on with the show!

_"Listen, Its in the past. I'm not asking you to forget him I just think you should be happy with the time you spent together. Now come down Lucy is probably throwing a tantrum." All I could do was nod and follow her down stairs. _The sound of the rain hitting the roof was always one of my favorite sounds, but now I found that the constant drumming noise was quite aggravating, especially when all we had to do was listen to the rain as we ate our dinner in silence.

The rain had stopped the next day, leaving a cold chill behind. I got up and put on a pair of loose jeans and a white shirt. I headed down stairs checking to see if anyone else was up. When I found that I was the only one up I decided to take a walk. My feet splashed water around me as I walked down a nearly empty street. I passed the park, everything was dusted with dew the only noise was that of birds and a few passers by. I sat down on a bench I didn't care that my butt was getting wet all I wanted to do was look up trying to see if I really was in reality or if I was sleeping. Tiny drops of dew fell on my face, I definitely wasn't dreaming.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Hello..."

A hand waved in front of me breaking my thoughts and drew my attention to a boy with red hair.

"You alive?" the boy asked smirking at my obvious confusion and embarrassment.

"Uh.. Yeah... sorry didn't mean to ignore you I was just-"

"Spacing out? No big deal it's just that your getting soaked. Normal people wouldn't be sitting out in this type of weather especially without a coat." He turned to look at me his eyes were brown and a little disturbing like they could see right through me. I stood up quickly, maybe a little too quick as I felt my legs give out. I dropped to my knees. I was a bit startled that my guest made no attempt to catch me.

"Damn legs never work when you need them." I muttered as I tried to stand up.

"What did you say? Why are your knees wet?" he looked at my knees then back to my face.

"I... never mind I'm fine im just a klutz." He shook his head and laughed at my explanation. It was only then did I notice a mark, maybe a scar on his forehead.

"Not to be nosey but where did you get that scar?" I asked unconsciously brushing my finger across the skin. He looked at me, his brown eyes scanning my face.

"Its hard to explain... it happened a long time ago." he brushed the strands back over the scar and stood.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I should be going. Make sure you get a coat next time you go out when it's like this." He turned and waved good bye.

I don't know how long I had been standing in the now raining park, looking at the spot that unusual boy had occupied. "I really need to go home." I thought out loud as I shook my head, my hair stuck to my face. When I got home I was greeted by yells of disapproval from both Lika and Lucy. Kuro just shook his head and muttered " Stupid monkey." and went back to laying about the house followed by Gomi.

I know I never mentioned kuro in the previous chap but I'll give the DL later in the story the next chap perhaps. I dunno. Well that's it for the 2nd chap so review and I will get working on the next installment. Thanks to all those who read and a even bigger thanx to those who reviewed, it was greatly appreciated. Till next time,

Ice Angel 41


	3. Author Note

Hello to all, sorry it's been ages since I've been on here but I had a major computer crash and lost all my updates, but I will hopefully have something by the end of the month once I remember what I was going to write… Sorry again and hope ya can forgive meh.


	4. Ch 1&2 Revise change to 2nd person view

It was in the fall of my fifteenth year that my first love died

_It was in the fall of my fifteenth year that my first love died. _

In the fading light a slender woman looked through the rain streaked glass that parted her form the outside world, the heavens cried as she did. Her mind slowly rolling over thoughts of her passed love that came as often as the rain. Chiaki the so called savior, a being more powerful than God himself fell in love with the Devil. His title might have been the king of Hell but that's not who he was, to her, he would always be Ororon. She knew the King of Hell had tried so hard to close up all the feelings inside of him, trying to make himself numb… Unfortunately that is where Chiaki came in. Chiaki was responsible for the death of the devil. She may not have done it with her own hands but she knew I could have saved him. Once growing white wings to save Shiro from the afterlife (first manga) but she couldn't save the one she wanted to grow old with. Tears streaked down the fragile now woman's face as she grieved over him. A small knock at my door stirred the girl form her thoughts. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve she slowly moved to the door. The girl on the other side studied her face for a long moment, more than likely noticing the savior's red puffy eyes.

"Chiaki are you ok?"

The dark haired woman asked, her eyes showing a helpless sadness.

"Lika, I was just...remembering."

Came the shorter girls reply, opening the door farther Chiaki allowed Lika to come inside her spacey and vaguely furnished room.

"Remembering?" Lika asked as she leaned in the door way, arms slightly crossed. "I understand." There was a brief pause before the outspoken woman continued. "Let's go downstairs dinners ready." It was always easy for the other woman to change the subject, and for a moment it seemed it would be enough. But the light brunette gently caught her friends wrist, it was the same game every time Chiaki was brooding.

"Lika… Do you miss him?" Came the quiet reply once the longer haired woman paused and turned to face her friend.

"Chiaki…" Lika said with a tired warning, it hurt them both equally enough to speak of the past, but the shorter girl tightened her lips together and continued.

"Lika how are you so strong? I can't even go a week without crying and it's been three years…" The slightly younger woman started.

Lika's face displayed the feelings that were in her heart at the mention of the cat demons name. Like Ororon Shiro died trying to save the savior and again the guilt of his death weighed on her heavily, as it did with Lika. After a year had gone by since that day, Lika had confessed to the shorter woman that she had told him a lie, telling the light colored neko she was in love Othello was not entirely true. The long haired girl had admitted that she found him attractive but that was about it and those feelings disappeared just like he did. The lighter haired woman knew deep down Lika loved Shiro sure if he was still alive she probably would have murdered him herself hell he wanted to eat her the first time they met.

"You know I'm not…" Lika sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, her eyes drifted to the ceiling to avoid the other woman's gaze.

"I know I was just... I'm sorry."

"Listen, It's in the past. I'm not asking you to forget him I just think you should be happy with the time you spent together. Now come down Lucy is probably throwing a tantrum." The taller woman said and nodded toward the stairs before she turned and started making her way back down the stairs.

The sound of the rain hitting the roof was always one of Chiaki's favorite sounds, but now she found that the constant drumming noise was quite aggravating, even with the light chatting between the broken family.

The rain had stopped the next day, leaving a cold chill behind. Chiaki got up slowly and rummaged around her dressers, pulling on a comfortable pair of loose jeans and a white shirt. Silently she went downstairs, her light eyes searching the house to see if anyone was up. Finding she was the only one up (but most likely the only one home) she opted to take a walk. The puddles left little marks on her jeans that would be dried up once she took the time to wash them… Or until Lucy requested her dirty clothes so she could wash. The park was dusted with dew, the only noise were that of birds and a few passers by, it was rather nice despite the cold. With a light sigh she sat down on a close bench, a light chill ran over her skin at the water that was getting her butt wet. Her eyes diverted to the sky losing herself again to her thoughts on life, it was hard not to think of it when you could both give and take it away… A few dew drops fell on her face reminding her that she definitely wasn't dreaming.

"Oi… You ok? Hello?... Jesus I swear…" An irritated voice grumbled and a hand was waved in front of her face breaking my thoughts as well as drawing my attention to a boy with pale hair.

"You are alive… Well that's good…" The boy said with a smirk, noticing her obvious confusion and embarrassment.

"Uh.. Yeah... Sorry didn't mean to ignore you I was just-"

"Spacing out? No big deal it's just that you're getting soaked. Normal people wouldn't be sitting out in this type of weather especially without a coat." He turned to look at the short woman his eyes were a light brown and focused on the weak liking woman. Tired of being scrutinized Chiaki stood up quickly, quick enough to have her legs buckle. The boy made no attempt to catch her, which in all honesty surprised Chiaki. After composing herself she stood up shakily, dusting off her pants slightly.

"Damn legs never work when you need them."

The boy only shrugged and laced his fingers behind his head.  
"You're a klutz…" He said with a snort and shifted his weight onto his other side before continuing. "Anyways I'll see you around, and get some brains will ya? You should have a coat in this weather… Idiot."  
He said lightly, no real malice laced his words as he spoke and turned to go his own way.

The savior didn't know how long she had been standing in the now raining park, looking at the spot that unusual boy had occupied. "I really need to go home." She whispered to herself, shaking her head though only getting her hair stuck further to her flushed cheeks. When she got home the woman was greeted by yells of disapproval from both Lika and Lucy. Kuro just shook his head and muttered "Stupid monkey." and went back to laying about the house followed by Gomi.

I don't own the characters, but I love them… Please tell me which one you like best old or new, looking forward to comments if anyone is actually keeping tabs on this story…


End file.
